Everlasting Bond Chapter 01 Prologue
by faLLenKNigHTzeRO
Summary: A half-demon from Sango's past is back in her life. The story retold with a new character: Kouji.


Everlasting Bond  
  
by l337xiong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters. All Inu Yasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and any others who legally claim them. The only character I do own is the one called "Kouji," whom I created just for this set of stories, and some other characters. This fanfic is meant to run almost linear with the actual story. It is basically a "What if I was there with them" fanfic. This is my first "real" fanfic and I am writing about Inu Yasha, because I think it is a great story. I have not seen the entire Inu Yasha series, or read the Manga, simply because I don't have the money. **WARNING** As the story progresses, more and more elements from the actual story will start showing up, so if you haven't seen the show or read up on any of the episodes, this story may spoil it for you. Don't think that everything in this story is true to the series.**END OF WARNING**  
  
This story is written in third person with the main focus on Kouji.  
  
Please enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 01  
  
Prologue  
  
---  
  
What's going on at this point:  
  
This is the very first part in the Inu Yasha fanfic series "Everlasting Bond" created by me, l337xiong. This part of the story takes place about 10 years before Kagome meets Inu Yasha and the rest of her friends in the Feudal Era. A new character, Kouji, is looking for a person with a familiar name.  
  
---  
  
*SPOILER(for my story)*Refer to the end of each chapter for information about "New Characters."  
  
---  
  
It was dark, and the wind howled furiously. Kouji looked up into the thundering sky.  
  
"This isn't good. I have to find her before the storm comes." Lightning struck a tree nearby. The storm that was approaching would be a dangerous one. "Sango... where are you?" The hanyou looked around, sniffed the air, did anything he could to trace his lost friend.  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHH" a scream came from far away. It was the cry of a young girl.  
  
"Sango! Hang on!" Kouji quickly ran to where he had heard the scream.  
  
Sango was crying heavily, hanging onto the one branch that could support her. She looked down and cringed in fear. Below her was a rapidly flowing river.  
  
"Kouji, please help me..." she cried. Her arms were getting tired, she knew she couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
"RAAAGGGH" came from behind Kouji.  
  
"Kirara, over here!" Kouji jumped onto Kirara's back and told her where he had heard the scream. Just then, the sky seemed to flood, as the rain began to pour.  
  
"Kouji... where are you? I'm so scared..." she couldn't hold on much longer, her arms started to give way. Above her, lightning struck the tree, causing a large branch to drop down, straight towards Sango. Sango looked in fear as her one lifeline was shattered, and she was thrown off to fall into the merciless rapids below.  
  
"SANGO!!!" Kouji jumped off Kirara's back and dived straight into the river. Underwater, he desparately searched for Sango. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her being washed away by the current. He quickly swam to her, grabbed her, then made his way to the surface, but became shock at what he saw next. The waterfall before seemed to loom with death.  
  
Kouji looked up and saw Kirara.  
  
"Kirara! Quickly, over here!" Kouji quickly found his footing on a large rock, and thrust his body up into the air, catching hold of Kirara. Kirara carried him, and the girl to saftey, under the trees nearby.  
  
"Sango, Sango! Wake up!" Kouji cried, but the little girl would not wake up. "No, she took in too much water. Please Sango, hang on!" He laid her down on the ground and put his mouth over hers, breathing into her.  
  
*Cough**Cough*"Kou... Kouji?" Sango jumped up and wrapped her small arms around him, crying. "Kouji, I was so scared! I was so scared you wouldn't come for me!"  
  
"Sango, I'm so sorry, I should've been here sooner. Please, forgive me..." Kouji held the crying girl, almost crying himself. "I thought I'd lost you. It'll never happen again. The next time you need me, I promise, I'll be there."  
  
Nearby, a man cloaked in a baboon's skin walked behind some trees hiding himself. "Well done, my boy... well done... Heh heh heh..." The man disappeared, snickering, completely unnoticed by Kouji, Sango, Kirara, and the rest of the Demon Exterminators, who were now running up the path to meet with Kouji.  
  
---  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
10 YEARS LATER A strange girl is spotted with the mysterious and long lost "Shikon no Tama." The infamous Inu Yasha awakens, trying to claim the jewel, but an incatation is cast and an unlikely bond is formed as well as new threats arise.  
  
Next time:Chapter 2: The Girl From A Foreign Land.  
  
---  
  
NEW CHARACTERS:  
  
1)Name: Kouji  
  
Race: Half-human, Half-demon (Hanyou)  
  
Age: 30 (in Chapter 1), 40 (during the rest of the story)  
  
Height: 5' 11"  
  
Role in story so far: If you haven't figured it out yet, Kouji is Sango's, and eventually Kohaku's, "Guardian." Yes this is the same Sango. This may sound strange, but it will make a lot of sense in a later chapter. He is very close to Sango, and right now, he has a relationship that is similar to Sesshomaru and Rin. Althogh he is 40, he looks about 16 because "his" demon blood kept him young even after he matured.  
  
*NOTICE* There is something very special about Kouji. I've given certain clues that reveal this. It might actually be very obvious to hardcore Inu Yasha fans. If you find out, don't ruin it for others. Thank you and congrats if you figure it out.  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Body Description:  
  
Kouji has claws similar to Inu Yasha's. He has Ears similar to Kouga's. His clothes are almost aristocratic, like Sesshomaru. He has a katana that seems to be magical, like Tetsusaiga (but it doesn't transform). He becomes full demon every other new moon and then Human, alternately. When he becomes full demon, he is in almost full control, unlike Inu Yasha.  
  
---  
  
Well, what do you think? Any tips on character development will be greatly appreciated, comments are always welcomed, and reviews are highly praised, unless they discourage from writing. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. For comments, and everything else I just said, contact me at l337xiong@hotmail.com. Thank You! 


End file.
